Dameron Oneshot
by slashwriter95
Summary: Self-explanatory. Quite explicit. First attempt at making a descriptive sexy-time story. Enjoy! 3


A short Dameron one-shot for all u fans out there who just want sexeh love-time:

~Some LA hotel. Suite room 201. 12:13 A.M.~

The sound of a door opens then closes, followed by the sound of quick footsteps racing into a bedroom. Another door opens and closes again, only this time, the sound of creaks from a bed are heard. Two best friends, now lovers, crash on that noisy bed, kissing feverishly, moaning into each other's mouths. One of the friends, a tall, blonde man, is found laying on top of a brunette, Irish man.

"...Cam..." The brunette moaned in a thick Irish accent.

"What, Damo?" Cameron replied impatiently, his eyes showing a dark, lustful look.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" The sexual tension was becoming too much for Cameron to take.

"Yes. Yes I am." He then preceded to kiss down Damian's neck.

"But-but what about-your girlfriend?" Damian asked between lustful gasps. Cameron's eyes grew wide. He had forgot about her.

"I broke up with her." He looked at Damian with eyes of determination.

"Why? You've been together for two years!" Damian sat up. Cameron moaned in aggravation, annoyed that his moment of lovin was halted.

"I'm just starting to think that she and I...weren't meant to be. Its just ever since we started our close friendship, I've been getting this weird feeling that...maybe I've been looking for love in the wrong...field." Damian looked down with a guilty expression. Cameron lifted his chin, giving him a soft kiss. "Hey, its okay. I _chose_ to do this." Damian kissed back with more force. Slowly, Cameron crawled on top of Damian again, picking up where they left off. Cameron placed kisses from Damian's lips, down to his neck, to his collarbone, where he began biting. As he bit harder, Damian's moans became louder and he dug his hands into the taller man's thick, golden locks. Cameron's growing erection was rubbing against Damian's, making it achingly impossible to keep his pants on any longer. Quickly yet clumsily, Cameron began undoing his belt and soon, Damian caught on, doing the same to his. Once both their pants reached the floor, Cameron broke the kiss for no more than a second, pulling his shirt over his head in a flash. Then, he went back to kissing Damian's soft lips as he snapped the buttons off his lover's shirt. Damian's fingers trailed down Cameron's back, starting at his shoulder blades, down to his spine, then finally reaching to the brim of his boxers. Cameron moved his hands down Damian's chest, pinching his hard, pink nipples, then continuing down to Damian's developing abs, tracing the small creases in his stomach. Damian snaked his hands under Cameron's boxers, tightening his hands on his firm, white ass. Cameron, feeling more aroused, gripped his hands at the brim of Damian's boxers, then pulling them down in a flash. Damian slowly pulled Cameron's boxers down as well, leaving them around his ankles.

"...Cam...I...I want you." Damian gasped out, reaching back up to hold onto Cameron's hair again. Cameron smirked, taking two fingers and holding them up to Damian's mouth.

"Lick." Cameron demanded, dark with lust yet again. Damian obediently took both fingers into his mouth, licking them, making them as wet and slimy as he possibly could. Cameron took his fingers out of the Irish man's mouth and placed one finger into his hole, then the other. He felt him squirm at the new, uncomfortable feeling going on down below. "Just relax." The blonde man coaxed. "It will get better." Once Damian felt adjusted to the feeling, Cameron spat into his own hand, lubricating his extremely hard member. He began kissing Damian again as he slowly placed himself inside of him and slowly pushed in. Damian shook a little, and his back arched, but Cameron's kiss helped him deal with the numbing mix of pleasure and pain that was inside of him. His pace quickened, going harder and deeper. The whimpers from Damian's throat and the grunts from Cameron's were muffled by each other's mouths. As Cameron was close to his climax, he began pumping Damian through the same thrust rhythm. Damian then broke the kiss to scream the blonde man's name, which sent both of them shooting out huge loads of seed. Spent, Cameron slowly slipped out of Damian, laying down next to him. "...So..." Cameron said through pants.

"...That was...hot." Damian panted, just as exhausted.

"Indeed." Cameron sighed deeply, trying to slow his heart rate.

"Hey, Cam?" Cameron looked at Damian. "I love you. I always have, ever since we became close friends too."

"I love you too." Cameron grinned, kissing Damian's cheek.

"Hey, Cam?" Cameron looked at him again. "Aren't we supposed to be at the Glee Project studio in the morning?"

"Yea, I do believe so."

"Then we should probably get some sleep."

"Can't argue with that." Cameron laughed then got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get paper towels so we can wipe up this bed. I don't feel like waking up sticky." Damian's cheeks turned red. These many weeks together are gonna be the best weeks of his life.


End file.
